


New Moon Chills

by Flakeblood



Series: October Prompts 2020 [9]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alpha!Trevor, Cuddling, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, October Prompt Challenge, Omega!Alucard, Omega!Sypha, Post Season 2, Pre-Relationship, Protective Sypha, Trevor Belmont doesn't know what to do with feelings, Trevor is a human furnace, Trust and love, more world building than i'd anticipated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flakeblood/pseuds/Flakeblood
Summary: Trevor has had no reason to trust omegas during their most persuasive times before. But he didn't have two good partners, erm, friends before.Of course, knowing he should help (and wants to help) Alucard with his chills doesn't suddenly give him the knowledge or courage to try. Lucky they have Sypha to give him a push.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya & Trevor Belmont & Sypha Belnades
Series: October Prompts 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950874
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	New Moon Chills

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9: Hurt/comfort with a/b/o dynamics  
> Additional prompt from the [Castlevania Creatives List](https://flakeblood.tumblr.com/post/630387855154446336/kamek-the-castlevania-creatives-discord-server): Chill

Occasional panting and muffled whines should have been the first clue. 

Trevor was not a fool, contrary to popular belief, and he learned from his mistakes. After the first few times getting caught off guard by particularly alluring omegas, Trevor learned the most typical signs of an omega, especially ones who were gearing up to try to “persuade” him.

Being a lone--and despised--alpha was one of the most dangerous aspects of his life on the road, and the one he’d had to compensate for as soon as possible.

The extra strength and resilience wasn’t something he could complain about--it had saved his life more than once, especially once Dracula’s hordes had swept through Wallachia. But his suggestible nature made him a target for omegas with less-than-pure intentions, so he’d learned to avoid them. Suddenly traveling with two omegas had been a strenuous process.

Sypha was obvious, not trying to hide anything from him, and it helped she was also straightforward and honest in her personality. She hadn’t tried to use her charms on him yet, though Trevor still felt little flutters in his gut when she was around. 

Everyday he tried to convince himself he didn’t care about her opinion--he wasn’t trying to impress anybody. Yet he’d still sometimes catch himself scrubbing his skin extra well when washing up, or doing ever more elaborate moves when she caught him practicing with his weapons. It was fine, he was fine. And he trusted her to never take advantage of him that way. Her pushes to help people were purely verbal, along with some casual pokes and elbowing. She smiled like the sun, and Trevor would find himself leaning in, only for her to laugh and flit away.

If she did ever use her persuasive skills as an omega, she could rule the country, Trevor was certain.

“The Speakers do not use these skills often,” she’d explained once, near the beginning of their journey. “It is our duty to hear and record stories, the truth and heart of the people. Controlling the peoples’ hearts is like changing a story for your own gain. That is unacceptable. We have only ever used these skills when someone’s life is in immediate danger, and no other methods will save them.”

It made sense to Trevor. Besides, Speakers traveled so much they could never spend the time needed getting to know who everyone was in every town and city, and controlling crowds was a different beast. Most people were betas, with no particular skill for pheromone persuasion or strength, but none of the weaknesses either. Shouting out your secondary gender to a mob was just asking for trouble. Trevor would know.

So Trevor trusted Sypha at her word, and she was such a skilled magician it never seemed to matter; She had her magic to keep her balanced.

Alucard was different.

Trevor had just barely caught the scent from Alucard when they’d first met. Though the dhampir never said anything about it, Trevor had been damn certain he was an omega. As they had traveled to his old family home, he was proven right. Alucard’s scent changed as time went on, going from barely noticeable pine to stronger and stronger blooming buds, tree trunks thick with sap, a cool wind blowing through the branches, and a hint of wolf musk.

Trevor had spent a lot of time in the hold sneezing, and even more avoiding Alucard. He’d known what the smell meant, and he didn’t want to be anywhere near the dhampir while he was all wound up from his heat.

Of course, when he had been taunted--“You’re either the last son of a warrior dynasty or a lucky drunk. Which is it?”--Trevor, body full of adrenaline and nose drowning in the scent of a cold night, took off to kill every monster which dared set foot in his hold.

His hold, with his travel companions, and _his omegas to protect._

And, well, it was over before Trevor could really process his own thoughts. They’d gotten the castle dropped right on top of them and gone in for the fight of their lives. Every one of their little trio had fought with the ferocity of a legion of troops, bathed in blood, pain, fire and eventually, victory. The moon had shown full that night.

So it should not have come as a surprise when the moon was waning, slipping away into darkness, that Alucard began wrapping himself in blankets, even during the day.

Sypha would make him extra tea in the mornings, and Alucard would trail after her or occasionally Trevor with a more somber look on his face. He kept his coat on even when indoors, or working on cleaning the castle. Trevor found that one of his favorite places was in a small sitting room with a large fireplace and cozy couch, both of which he used often.

To Trevor’s credit, he figured it out after only two days: Alucard was experiencing chills. However, Trevor spent the next few days leading up to the new moon internally freaking out and quickly exiting rooms whenever he caught a glimpse of Alucard.

It was inevitable Sypha would catch him one of those times.

“Trevor,” she called out. Her voice was like a whip crack, her irritation spilling out in the scent of banked embers, her fists clenched at her hips as she stopped in front of him. “What are you doing?”

“Er, walking.”

“Running,” she corrected. “You are running away from him, aren’t you?” The smell progressed to that of burning wood and the faintest hint of ozone.

“Sypha…” He didn’t know how to explain.

“You are hurting him.”

Trevor flinched. “I didn’t mean- I can’t do this, Sypha.” He begged her with his eyes, hoping she’d understand.

“Can’t do what? Be kind to him in his time of need? You know I’ve been sleeping in his room the past couple of nights. He runs colder than humans, and his chills make things worse.”

“I’m an alpha!” he shouted. But his gut immediately curdled at the look on her face and he lowered his head. “I can’t… Sypha I just can’t be around omegas like that, okay?”

Sypha didn’t say anything. For several long moments, neither one moved. Trevor was certain she was about to walk away, or tell him off, but instead, he saw her hands reach forward to twine with his own.

“What’s wrong, Trevor?” She squeezed his palms gently. “What are you afraid of?”

Trevor sucked in a breath and shut his eyes.

“Trevor. You can tell me. Haven’t we earned your trust?”

And they had. They really had, but he still couldn’t open his eyes for this. “The Belmonts are fairly notorious. With a big family, it was easier. We always had several members of the family, omegas, who could travel with any alphas. But I… Let’s just say I learned fast. No one wanted a Belmont for good reasons.”

Sypha shifted closer. Her hands were shaking.

Trevor almost wanted to figure out why--anger, sadness?--but he was distracted by her hair. Letting his head hang even more, he found it resting atop Sypha’s. It was nice. She moved her hands up his arms, so Trevor moved his too, until he’d created a nice circle with her in the center. They stayed that way until Sypha’s breathing evened out, and her hands were steady again.

“I’m sorry, Trevor.”

“‘Not your fault,” he grunted.

“No, I mean, I wasn’t considering your reasons. I know you, and I know you like Alucard.”

Trevor almost choked on his own spit, eyes flying open. “What? Hold on, where did that come from?”

“Which is why I should have known you were not trying to hurt him. Even so, Trevor,” she silenced his protests with a gentle hand to his lips and continued saying, “I think you should consider it. Helping him, I mean. You watch his back in battle, and he watches your. You already trust him with your life, do you not?”

Trevor opened his mouth, but he had no argument. She was right. Sypha was always right.

Even though he had his own issues to work through, Alucard had done nothing to earn his ire. Just the opposite, since the time cleaning the castle and, yeah, even some of the travel leading them all here, was the best he’d had in years.

He grunted and rubbed at his eyes. “Fine. I’ll, I’ll check in on him, at least.”

He would do anything for that bright smile.

When Trevor hesitantly entered the room, it was darker than he expected. He knew Alucard was in there--even if he didn’t see him enter earlier, he could smell him, pinecones underfoot and sun-warmed fur--but the fire was banked low. It looked like Alucard hadn’t tended it in at least an hour.

Trevor's throat clicked as he swallowed. “Alucard?”

Aside from the sounds of shuffling cloth, no response.

“I… I’m coming in.”

He had taken only a few steps in when he heard, “Why?”

“Jesus, you sound like shit,” Trevor muttered to himself. Then he winced when he realized Alucard could hear him. “Uh, just checking, you know.”

“No need to go out of your way,” Alucard rasped. It sounded like he was sick. Could dhampirs get sick? “I’m sure you’d rather be elsewhere.”

Trevor made his way towards the couch, certain that’s where Alucard was. Damn, it was so dark, he’d need to get the fire going again. Maybe that would also be enough warmth for the chilled omega.

“Not out of my way if I’m already here,” Trevor said. There was the end of the couch, he felt his hand brush over it. “Now if I can get you to stop laying in the dark- whoa!”

Trevor’s foot collided with an unexpected and completely immovable object in front of the couch and went sprawling onto the ground. Or, he would have landed on the ground, if he hadn’t landed on said offending object which squeaked at him. Pine, cold, a request. Uh oh.

Trevor lifted his face from the soft surface it smashed into, only to come face-to-face with Alucard. Even in the dimmed light, he was close enough to see the embarrassment make its way across Alucard’s face; _How lucky_ , he thought with sarcasm.

“Trevor-” Alucard wiggled, looking distinctly uncomfortable.

“Sorry,” Trevor said. He planted his knees to lift up his torso, but that left him straddling the dhampir.

It was too late, anyway. His body didn’t want to move away, no matter what he yelled in his head, and he felt himself heat up all over, compensating for Alucard’s frigid cold.

Even so, when Alucard pushed at his leg, murmuring a “Get off,” his body complied.

Trevor immediately turned away, shuffling around for some extra firewood. He’d set the fire back up, make sure Alucard was all cozy with some blankets and shit, then go tell Sypha to come in and keep him company. Yeah. He’d checked and Alucard was fine.

He snuck a glance over his shoulder. Alucard was bundled in two blankets, looking like a rather ruffled lump with half of a sad face peeking over the top.

Flushing harder, the heat getting worse, Trevor yanked his head back. Yeah, just fine.

Miraculously, the coals were hot enough to start the next logs and kindling with minimal effort, and only a few minutes later the fire was building up. It was bright enough to see most of the room, at least, so Trevor figured he wouldn’t go tripping over Alucard again.

“Thank you.”

Trevor didn’t turn around, because he didn’t want to, not even to see what expression made Alucard’s voice so soft. Trevor said, gruffly, “You’re welcome.”

It was time to leave. But Trevor stayed crouched right where he was, eyes staring sightlessly into the crackling flames. 

At some point, Alucard sighed and asked, “Would you mind moving to the side? I’d like to be able to feel the fire, if I can.”

Trevor scrambled out of the way, apologies getting all tied up in his mouth and dropping only a few nonsensical words out. Somehow, he ended up next to Alucard, rather than on his feet. He didn’t think he’d even felt so tense in his life.

“If you want to leave, Belmont, no one is stopping you.” Even as Alucard shivered, his eyes held that same hint of flintiness he used when deflecting the subject of his father.

Trevor’s eyebrows raised. “You want me to leave?”

“I want you to stop treating me as a chore. I am perfectly aware you despise my presence and you are only here because Sypha told you to be.” Alucard broke his gaze away, his lips pressed into a tight line as he folded his head down onto his knees.

The sight of Alucard folding in on himself made a sharp pain lance through Trevor. He had to dig his fingers into his other hand to stop curses from pouring out. What the fuck was wrong with him?

Alucard wasn’t a stranger. They were, they were friends, weren’t they? Partners. 

Sypha was right, Trevor trusted Alucard, and Trevor had been treating him like shit just because he was too afraid to admit the truth. Too afraid to do something which would put him in a vulnerable position. But hell, the first time they met Alucard had fangs at his throat, and here Trevor was, none the worse. Alucard had control of himself, so Trevor should offer him the same trust he gave Sypha.

Even with his new conclusion, Trevor still had no experience comforting people. Hesitantly, he reached out the arm closest to Alucard. He patted the blanket, probably where Alucard’s shoulder was, and left his hand there.

Alucard’s shaking got smaller.

“I…” Trevor cleared his throat. “We both know I’m shit at this kind of thing. I avoided it for years.” What thing that was, closeness, alpha instincts, he left unsaid. Probably applied to all of it anyway. “But uh… I don’t want to leave- It’s just, it’s more than just a job, or rather, since the two of you are here…”

“Stop, please.” Alucard had his head tilted, a small smile visible on his face. “As much as I enjoy your embarrassment, I can only listen to butchered language for so long.”

“No appreciation.” Trevor patted him harder.

Alucard showed no reaction other than his smile widening, just a little. “So shut up and hold me, you oaf.”

Trevor tensed at that, but no persuasion followed. It wasn’t a question, or request, but it was a typical, needling demand--Alucard used it often to get a rise out of Trevor. He was trying to lighten the mood. But since he was still shivering, Trevor scooted closer and did, in fact, wrap his arms around the omega.

Trevor’s body was producing heat like a furnace anyway; Might as well be useful until the new moon started growing again.

Alucard stiffened only momentarily, eyes blinking wide, before settling in with a sigh. He hummed into Trevor’s neck, and despite his heat, Trevor felt a shiver race down his own spine.

They spent some time there together, Trevor occasionally feeding the fire and brushing Alucard’s hair away from his face, and Alucard slowly warming and falling asleep. When Sypha walked in, her smile brought with it even more light. And thankfully, her hands brought food.

With a full belly and two friends at his side, Trevor closed his eyes and allowed himself to trust.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit of an odd one, and another longer one, ahhh! But I just kept building up these varied a/b/o dynamics in my head, and how they might change the way politics and leaders work, and what assumptions people make, and how it affects the characters, etc. And I ended up with so much exposition, haha.
> 
> Oh well. I still hope this was enjoyable! it was fun for me to write, at least. Even if it did keep me behind in my prompt list. (#｀ε´# )ゞ  
> See y'all tomorrow!


End file.
